The Universe is Falling Down
by Sparkylovesfire
Summary: Random Sulu/Chekov sentences.


A/N: So, after some major writer's block, I decided to write this little sentences mahthingy. First time writing one of these and to top it off I've never written in this category before... I hope this doesn't suck. I might decided to write stories based on a few of these if I can push my mental block away.

Pairing: Sulu/Chekov

**Summary:** Random sentences revolving around the pairing Sulu/Chekov.

If you ask Lieutenant Sulu if he's in love with Ensign Chekov, he'll look at you with an evil glare and ask if this was the Captain's idea of a joke.

Ensign Chekov, on the other hand, will blink at you, confused, before stuttering out a gentle, "I don't know what you're talking about" and then proceeding to ramble about the first complex physics theory that pops into his head.

When confronted with the fact that he spends just about _every waking moment_ with Chekov, Sulu merely tells whomever is questioning him about it that they have far too much time on their hands if they're bothering with what he does on a daily basis and if they really need more to do then he can happily provide some sort of grueling, backbreaking task for them.

Chekov will merely stammer about how Sulu is one of his best friends, and he really enjoys spending time with him.

Sulu doesn't often pay attention to people's problems but when a young Russian Ensign walks in the verge of tears, Sulu is ready to listen, tissue in one hand and sometimes a shot of vodka in the other.

Chekov can't help but feel better when the pilot of _the Enterprise_ wraps an arm around his shoulder and seems genuinely concerned about what's troubling him.

Chekov hates his accent and will ask just about everyone to help him fix it.

Sulu frowns and plans his sabotage every time he sees _anyone _attempting to help Chekov dispose of his accent.

When Chekov walked into the sickbay to hear Sulu tell Kirk that he couldn't be near the Ensign, Chekov burst into hysteric tears and ran away, leaving a baffled Captain and a distraught Lieutenant in his wake.

Sulu spent the next three hours limping around _the Enterprise _in search of the Russian to explain to Chekov that the reason it was so hard to be near him was because Sulu had never fallen harder for anyone in his life.

While one could try to argue with him until blue in the face, Sulu still insists that Russian is the most beautiful language ever spoken.

Chekov begs to differ, saying that the most beautiful sound in the universe is when Hikaru Sulu says something in Japanese.

Chekov is very self conscious about how small in stature he is but doesn't mind it so much since it makes it so much easier to curl up in Sulu's lap, face buried into Sulu's chest, when he's homesick.

Sulu finds Chekov's weight most endearing since he himself is not a large man.

Sulu has a pretty decent singing voice. Of course, the only person he bothers singing to is Chekov.

Chekov loves to put music on, turned down to ridiculously low, just to hear Sulu sing him any song that happens to come on.

Sulu adores running his fingers through Chekov's curls and never fails to tell Chekov how much so.

The reason Chekov stopped hacking all of his hair off was because Hikaru was always disappointed when the curls weren't there anymore.

Sulu believes he fell in love with Chekov when the Russian was the first person he saw when he was beamed back aboard the ship, later finding out that it was indeed Chekov who was responsible for their safe return.

Chekov knew he was in love with Sulu the first time the pilot sat at the helm, and the main reason he worked so hard to beam Kirk and Sulu aboard the ship was because the thought of someone taking Sulu's place next him was nauseating.

Oh, and Chekov guessed he would've probably missed Kirk a little too…

Sulu hates the way Kirk puts his arm around Chekov to tell the Russian he did a good job.

Chekov loves the look of jealously on Sulu's face every time the Captain embraces him in commemoration of his job well done.

Anytime Sulu rushes into sickbay when Chekov has an injury, serious or not, Bones already has chair waiting for him next to the Ensign's bed.

Chekov can always count on Dr. McCoy to inform Sulu of any injury he manages to get, even if it's a minor one like tripping over a pile of junk in the hallways while running and face planting into the ground.

Scotty was trying to sleep one night but was unable since Chekov and Sulu decided to have an argument about whether Chekov was old enough to decide if he was ready to have sex right outside his door.

When the Scot went outside to tell them to pipe down, they both glared at him simultaneously and shouted at him to stay out of their business.

Sulu gave in after a few weeks to Chekov's demands to make love and never regretted it.

Chekov never felt prouder of anything in his life than when he was finally able to break Sulu about him not being old enough to consent.

When an burly, disrespectful crew member of _the Enterprise _made a pass at Chekov, telling him he was "completely fuckable" along with a wink and firm swat on the Ensign's rear, Sulu flew off the handle and promptly kicked the man's ass all the way into the next galaxy.

While prying Sulu off the nearly unconscious man, Chekov could barely contain the giddiness he felt at the thought of Sulu getting so worked up over his honor.

Chekov loves the night after a big fight when everyone is exhausted to no end, and he can just rest his head against Sulu's strong shoulder and fall into a deep sleep with his companion murmuring sweet nothings into his ear.

Nothing feels more natural to Sulu than curling up in bed with a certain Russian boy next to him sighing "Hikaru…." as he drifts to sleep.


End file.
